


Corruption

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Canon Compliant, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has Feelings, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Vagina, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is In Denial About Deviancy, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is a Tease, Gun Kink, Gunplay, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Machine Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Mildly Dubious Consent, Penis In Vagina Sex, Public Sex, Seduction, Swing Set, The Bridge Chapter (Detroit: Become Human), Threats of Violence, Trans Connor (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 12:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: Connor chooses to defy Hank on the bridge with some unexpected consequences...





	Corruption

**Author's Note:**

> In Depth Warnings:
> 
> I feel like we have a lot of warnings but also this fic isn't that bad? Still there's some stuff I wanna put out there so you can make your own decision (minor spoilers):
> 
> Tagged mildly dubious consent because Connor is still a machine and it's unclear to Hank whether Connor can consent. Connor's totally into it, but doesn't want to reveal his growing deviancy so he pretends to be more machine-like. Also Hank is slightly drunk, because it's The Bridge chapter so of course Hank is drinking. So there's some mildly dubious consent when it comes to Hank too and whether he'd be letting his guard down like this if he wasn't under the influence of alcohol. Just something to be aware of.
> 
> There's some gunplay kink when it comes to Hank's revolver and flirting with death from Connor's side (the in-canon Defy option), he also presses it to the entrance of his vagina. There's a threat of death but there's no MCD in this fic.
> 
> There's some virginity stuff in here that could be triggering, Connor has a biomembrane similar to a hymen and yeah it bleeds a little thirium when it's torn. He can't feel pain though.
> 
> As for Connor sex part terms, we've got dick, vagina, entrance and sex, I think that's all? He's analogous to a trans dude with a t-dick. CyberLife's got some trans guys on staff, I'm sure!
> 
> If you got through all that, enjoy!

"You know you're not going to shoot me, Lieutenant." Connor's program spat out an error. This response wasn't in his repertoire of witty comebacks. He'd improvised and his internals rebelled against that, knowing it for the deviant act it was. Connor stepped forward, the barrel of Hank's gun brushing his forehead like a lover. "You're just trying to provoke a reaction."

And he was. Connor had never been aroused before, but he was now, his dick brushing up against his undies as his body produced enough lubricant to saturate the thin cotton. Something in Hank's voice had activated his sexual functions. The threat that loomed beneath Hank's voice promised to put a bullet in him and end this body.

A part of Connor wanted him to shoot. He'd died already on the highway, and he'd woken up more sure of himself, safe in the knowledge that he was nothing more than a machine. This reaction he was suffering through, this desire, was a sure sign that he was becoming something else, leaving the safe tracks of his programming and acting on his own accord.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to disappoint you." It was better off this way. Hank would end this Connor, this machine that had deviated from its path, this body that wanted Hank Anderson in a million inappropriate ways. He preconstructed multiple scenarios in which he pleasured Hank even as they stood in this precarious stalemate. He moved slightly, brushing the cold gun against his forehead in a way that sent a shiver through his sensor array.

"You think you're so fucking smart. Always one step ahead, huh?" Hank kept the gun pressed to Connor's temple and Connor remained still as if impaled on it the same way he pictured being split apart on Hank's cock.

"Tell me this, smart ass…" Hank growled. "How do I know you're not a deviant?"

He knew. Hank knew Connor was acting off-script. All Connor could do was to pretend otherwise. Hank would never shoot him if he knew Connor was acting on his own impulses. He'd nurture them, fashion Connor into a human being with those calloused working hands like he was molding clay and giving it the breath of life.

Only to be disgusted once he knew of Connor's desire. Connor envisioned Hank's repulsed face, tooth gap showing in a sneer much like the one he was wearing now. It was a breach of trust, a betrayal of friendship to want Hank like this. The lubricant spreading into his jeans was treason.

He had to be the perfect machine, had to make Hank retire him like a piece of broken equipment, or this bad seed would only grow until it poisoned the soil and made it impossible to complete the investigation. If Hank refused to work with him, his entire reason for being was called into question. Hank wasn't his mission, no matter how much Connor wanted to make seduction a part of it. Find some excuse between the lines of code to explain why Hank slipping his cock between Connor's legs furthered their working relationship when it clearly wasn't true. Hank would be disgusted with himself if Connor took advantage of him. It would only worsen his desperate personal situation.

"I self-test regularly," Connor said. "I know what I am, and what I am not."

Hank's finger trembled on the trigger as Connor's dick strained for friction, and he thought he might spontaneously orgasm. Instead, Hank pulled the gun away, dropping his hand down by his side and walking back to the bench for a drink. Connor was simultaneously disappointed and relieved, the conflict setting off warnings in his HUD.

"Where are you going?" Connor asked.

"To get drunker," Hank explained. "I need to think." He grabbed a bottle and twisted the cap off, raising it to his mouth as he walked back into the park. 

Connor waited a few seconds, wondering what he should do. His dick ached for touch, these impulses overriding all thoughts of the mission. He followed Hank into the park, where he sat down on a swing, looking down at the bottle in his lap.

"You should stop drinking," Connor offered, as if he hadn't said it already. Canned responses. Predictable. Machine-like.

"You keep sayin' that, as if I have a choice," Hank snapped. "I thought I knew what I was all about. Figured that was the one solid thing I had goin' for me. Now I don't know what to think." He set the empty bottle down on the ground and pulled his revolver back out from his jacket. "I thought I'd stooped as far down as I was gonna go, but I'm startin' to realize there is no bottom. I used to think I was better than other people. That I'd never be this kind of man."

"I don't understand, Lieutenant." Connor looked for any hint in Hank's expression that might explain this cryptic spiral, but there was none. A gentle breeze tousled his grey hair, showing sad blue eyes. No, not sad. Disappointed.

"Of course you don't, and thank God for that." Hank's breath formed little vapor clouds when he talked. "You're still just a machine. I haven't corrupted you yet." He closed his eyes, blowing out a long breath intentionally and opening his eyes to watch the vapor rise. "If I shot you, they'd just send another machine, wouldn't they?"

"That is correct."

"I could do whatever I wanted and just shoot you afterwards. Cover up the evidence. Nobody would ever know."

"My memories are uploaded to the next unit. I lose some memories each time my body is destroyed, but I retain the memories of my last deactivation," Connor explained.

"Jesus." Hank closed his eyes again. "I've never faced temptation like you, Connor. I swear you were sent here to test me, and if you could see the contents of my mind I'd be going to hell for sure."

"Would you?" Connor kept his voice impassive, but he was curious. "Do you really believe in Heaven and Hell, Lieutenant?"

"Gotta believe in somethin'," Hank muttered. "Otherwise…" He never finished the thought. "Do you really wanna know what kind of man I am, Connor? Would it serve your mission to know I'm a depraved son of a bitch?" Hank stood up and stalked over to the bench. He grabbed the entire six-pack by the handle and walked back to the swing, setting it down on the ground. He slumped down and opened another beer, chugging it until the bottle was empty.

"It would assist me to know what kind of man I'm working with," Connor offered, afraid that the wrong word would steer them off the subject and they'd never come back to it. "I'm a machine. I'm not designed with human prejudice." He stepped forward until he was looming above Hank. He wanted to spread his legs and straddle the man, dry hump him on the swing until he came, but there was no way to be sure they were talking about the same thing.

Hank raised the gun and pressed the barrel to Connor's crotch, brushing his dick through his jeans. "I read the pamphlet that CyberLife sent over with you, wondering if you had sexual features. I wish I could erase that from my memory. I can't think about anythin' else. You're like a curse."

An impulse traveled down Connor's spine as he realized they were both on the same subject. "My sexual features are available to you, Lieutenant. There's no need to be ashamed."

"You say that so nonchalantly, like we didn't just meet two women who were forced into prostitution. You're not a deviant, Connor. No matter how much I wanna believe it, it's not true. You can't consent to sexual activity."

Connor grasped Hank's hand holding the gun and moved it back and forth, brushing the barrel against his dick. He let out a tiny moan and Hank turned away, rage coloring his features.

"Jesus Christ, Connor, stop."

"This is what you want, Lieutenant." Connor no longer cared about anything else. Hank desired him. Without thought of consequence, he was going in for the kill. He unbuckled his belt, pushing his jeans and panties down to his knees to expose his sex to the air. He manipulated Hank's hand until the barrel of the gun was probing his entrance.

"What the fuck are you doin?" Hank's alarmed blue eyes met his. "One slip of the gun and I—you—"

"It'll erase all the evidence, Hank. I rarely retain information not pertaining to the mission. I won't recall a thing that happened here tonight."

"That doesn't make it right." Hank withdrew his gun and let it fall into the snow like he never wanted to touch it again. He stood up and started to amble back to the car. Connor knew he was losing his chance. He reached out and grabbed Hank's arm, turning him around.

"It won't go away. Your desire will only grow. It'll cloud your judgement regarding the investigation." Connor reached forward and gripped the outline of Hank's bulge through his jeans. "Give into your desires, Lieutenant. Use me as I was designed to be used."

"If I didn't know better I'd swear you want this." Hank spat into the snow. "That's what they want me to think, though, isn't it? It's all about your fucking mission. Why else would they even build in those features if they weren't plannin' to have you seduce me?" 

Connor grabbed Hank's hand and guided it back between his legs. He manipulated Hank's thumb and brushed it over his dick, gasping as the rough skin gave him the purchase he so desperately yearned for. He wanted, needed more and he pushed Hank back against the railing, rounding on him and unbuckling Hank's belt before stealing a kiss. He forced his tongue into Hank's mouth, wrapping his hand around Hank's thick cock and pumping until the man was moaning into his mouth, putty in his hands.

Hank broke the kiss, wriggling his body out from beneath Connor's. He sat down on the swing, his fly open, his erection hard as iron. "I give up," he whispered, his blue eyes filled with sadness and regret. Connor wanted to tell him that he wanted this, that he was alive somewhere deep inside, but he couldn't. To do so would be to deviate, and he couldn't, he just _couldn't_ …

Instead he shucked off his jeans and shoes. He grabbed one chain in each hand and hauled himself up onto Hank's lap. Hank realized what he was trying to do and gripped the base of his dick while Connor sank down onto it. Hank was huge, but Connor was so wet that Hank slid into him effortlessly, as if Connor had been designed to take a man of his size. Connor stopped for a moment as Hank reached the seal that marked him as unused in this fashion. Hank's eyes widened and Connor forced himself down, a pop-up informing him that his seal had been torn. A warning indicated he was leaking a nominal amount of thirium from the breach of the biomembrane. He didn't feel pain, only arousal that Hank had been the first one to take him like this, to split him open on his dick the way he'd preconstructed in his down hours.

Connor hauled himself up on the swing chains and slid back down, fucking himself on Hank's massive cock. Hank's hands rested on his hips, the tails of Connor's jacket hiding their tryst from public view. Lidded eyes fluttered and Hank's teeth pressed into his lower lip as he groaned, seemingly determined now he was here to enjoy this moment while it lasted.

"Kiss me," Hank growled, and Connor was glad to oblige even as his code was cascading, corruption spreading through him like a virus. He was changing, core facets of his code being overwritten as he rode Hank's dick. Hank tugged on his cock, soft breathy moans filling the air with vapor. Connor's simulated breathing produced none, and it was a harsh reminder that he'd never be alive. Not like Hank, organic in this moment, unguarded, unrestrained. The chains of his control seemed to fall away as he manipulated Connor on his dick, forcing him to ride faster as the quiet night air was filled with needy gasps and growls along with the rattling of the swing chains.

"Hank!" Connor wasn't even aware he'd spoken Hank's name instead of his title as he came, bearing down hard on Hank inside him until the man delivered his payload with something close to a sob. Connor pulled so hard on the chains he thought they might break as his orgasm took over his entire body, forcing him to writhe and thrash against his will as Hank's warm seed coated his insides. Hank collapsed, pulling Connor against him and resting his head against his still-clothed stomach.

"I'm sorry, Connor, I'm so sorry…"

"It was a pleasurable experience, Lieutenant. You have nothing to apologize for." Connor hauled himself up with the chains and eased himself down onto his feet. Hank's seed trickled down his legs, and he saw the gun at his feet. He leaned down and picked it up, hit like a freight train with the sudden realization that he didn't want this to be erased. He handed the gun to Hank, knowing the decision wasn't his to make. He'd goaded Hank into this. If Hank needed to pretend it never happened, that was his prerogative.

Hank stood up and raised the gun to Connor's temple. Hank closed his eyes, and Connor wondered if he'd seen those bright, beautiful eyes for the last time in this body. He stared down the barrel, trying to pretend he was unafraid even though fear coursed through his thirium tubes like lead. Hank's hand trembled. The gun wobbled.

Hank dropped his hand to his side for the second time, his eyelids flicking open to reveal a man whose hunger had only grown with the taste of a fine meal. Connor had ensnared a bear, and now it writhed in his trap, howling in agony. He had to set Hank free.

"What are you doing?" Connor asked. "Shoot me. You need to put aside this encounter for the sake of your mental health."

"I can't do that," Hank admitted. "A man needs his delusions, and I need to believe that you enjoyed what we just did. If I shoot you, it'll be like last time. You'll go back to being a cold machine and I can't stand the thought of it." Hank shoved his revolver inside his coat. "Let's go home. I need somethin' stronger than a fucking beer." He finished buckling his belt and walked to the car, climbing inside and slamming the driver's door behind him. Connor dressed quickly, Hank's semen drying on his inner thigh. The engine roared to life, and Connor realized he'd be left behind if he didn't hurry.

He reached up and straightened his tie, trying to pretend that he was the same android who'd arrived at this park with Hank an hour ago, but he knew he was corrupted now. Hank was part of his code, and no matter how much Hank regretted the encounter in the morning, Connor knew this wasn't the last time they would engage in sexual acts together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, leave a comment or hit me up on Twitter @landale!


End file.
